Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is an American basic cable and satellite television channel created and owned by Turner Broadcasting in 1992. It debuted on on October 1st that year, beginning its broadcast with the Looney Tunes short Rhapsody Rabbit. Initially created following the Turner company having bought the Hanna-Barbera cartoon library, the network also housed the color Looney Tunes shorts produced up to 1948, which were under Turner's ownership at the time (these shorts were also being shown on fellow Turner-owned channels TNT and TBS). In 1996, as a result of Time Warner merging with Turner Entertainment, Cartoon Network was now allowed to show more Warner Bros. cartoons. However, since most of the post-1948 Looney Tunes cartoons were still under contract to be shown on Nickelodeon in 1996, Cartoon Network would not be able to show those until October 1999. Many Warner Bros. Animation cartoons that had premiered on Fox Kids and Kids' WB! went into reruns on Cartoon Network after being cancelled. In addition, starting in 2001, Warner Bros. Animation also started producing shows that made their broadcast premieres on Cartoon Network. Warner Bros. Animation productions that have aired on Cartoon Network Original shows * The Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo * Bunnicula * Beware the Batman * Duck Dodgers * Firehouse Tales * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * The Looney Tunes Show * Mad * Justice League / Justice League Unlimited * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom and Jerry Show * ThunderCats * ThunderCats Roar * Young Justice * Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production Reruns * Animaniacs * Baby Looney Tunes * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Beetlejuice * Freakazoid! * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Road Rovers * Superman: The Animated Series * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry Tales * Waynehead * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Xiaolin Showdown Movie broadcasts * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * The Batman vs. Dracula * Big Top Scooby-Doo! * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie * Cats Don't Dance * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! * Clifford's Really Big Movie * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island * The Iron Giant * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! * The King and I * The Little Polar Bear * The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * ¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico * Osmosis Jones * Pokémon: The First Movie * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 * Pokémon 3: The Movie * Quest for Camelot * The Scarecrow * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders '' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King '' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo '' *''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map '' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare '' *''Scooby-Doo! FrankenCreepy'' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur '' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' * Space Jam * Superman: Brainiac Attacks * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure * Wakko's Wish Upcoming Shows *''The Toon Squad ''(2022-2023) See also * Boomerang (Cartoon Network's sister channel) External links * Official website Category:Broadcasters Category:Warner Bros Animation Wiki